


Yours And Mine

by Mr_Pinniped



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Disaster Gays, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gay Gyro Gearloose, Gay Mark Beaks, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mark Beaks is still really petty, Sentient android, Sometimes a family is two nerdy men and the robot-child they accidentally made, nerd birds, unexpectedly becoming parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Pinniped/pseuds/Mr_Pinniped
Summary: “That robot… that android , is running the most sophisticated AI that has ever existed, Mark!  I checked.  Boyd passes every sentience test in the book, and a few other challenges I threw at him just to see if he could.  His cognitive abilities have always been advnanced.  But  he’s got complex ethics now.  And emotions!  Did you know he cried for three hours when I booted him up?  His memories were a bit scrambled.  At one point he said he missed his dad, and when I questioned him I realized he was referring to you!”
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) & Gyro Gearloose, Mark Beaks & B.O.Y.D (Disney: DuckTales), Mark Beaks/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some Gyro, Mark, and Boyd family fluff stories. I might add chapters on occasion, but it'll just mostly be some loosely-connected one-shots.

“You should get some rest,” Gyro said, unplugging the USB cord from the little parrot-shaped android in front of him. “Power down, let your circuits cool a bit, and let those software updates sync.” 

The little android nodded and curled up on the countertop. Gyro glanced at the clock on the wall, then at his computer that displayed lines and lines of Boyd’s code. “Stay in battery-save mode, I don’t need your system to crash again. I should be back by the time you reboot, but if I’m not, don’t worry.”

“Where are you going?” the robot looked up at him, wide-eyed.

“I,” said Gyro, pulling on his coat, “Am going to have a word with someone.” 

Boyd closed his eyes, and the lights at his temples turned from a steady green to a blinking yellow, then winked out. 

Gyro pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of the sleeping figure, then tapped out a text message. “I’ll be at your office in ten minutes. You better have a damn good explanation by the time I get there. <3\. -G”

He paused, then deleted the heart emoji before sending the message. He was angry, and there would be no shows of affection until he had given Mark Beaks a piece of his mind.

The elevator in Waddle was full of infuriating high-tech ads, most of them featuring animations of Mark Beaks’ smug, grinning face holding up some new device or another.  Gyro refused to look at them, staring resolutely at the little numbered buttons that were lighting up far too slowly as they tracked his progress to the top of the building. It finally reached the top-floor office and let Gyro off with a quiet “ping”.  Mark was leaning back in his chair, feet propped up on the desk, playing idly with his phone. For a moment, Mark looked at Gyro, surprised, as if he’d been expecting someone else. 

“Aww, it’s you honeybunch! What a nice surprise!” Mark turned and fixed Gyro with a winsome smile. Gyro leaned against the door-frame and crossed his arms, fixing his boyfriend with a glare. “What’s wrong, sweetie-boo?”

Did Mark really think that pet-names and flirty eyes would be a useful distraction? Gyro had suppressed his feelings for the programmer for  _ years!  _ He certainly wasn’t going to let Mark weasel his way out of this with a little sweet-talk _.  _ Just to be certain, Gyro checked his phone. Sure enough, there was a little checkmark next to his last message, showing that it had definitely been read. “You know perfectly well what’s wrong. Explain.” He showed the photo of the sleeping Boyd to Mark.

“Oh. You found my robot.” Mark looked irritatingly flippant and Gyro’s hand clenched involuntary around the phone. 

The elevator door dinged behind them, and they both turned around, startled. The tall, broad figure of Falcon Graves stepped into the room.

Mark threw a nasty look at Gyro before turning to the newcomer. “Security! Get this raving maniac out of my office!” 

Graves looked from Gyro, to Mark, and back to Gyro again. Gyro gazed calmly back at him, leaning casually against the side of Mark’s desk. 

“I think I’m staying out of this one, sir. You are only to call me for serious emergencies, not lovers’ quarrels.” Graves said in his gravelly baritone, before stepping back onto the elevator and disappearing from view.

“You seriously expected that to work? Everyone in Duckberg knows we’re dating- you post about it at least three times a day.”

Mark shrugged. “Well, he was supposed to get here  _ before  _ you did. Cut you off at the pass. I had to improvise.”

“And why,” Gyro pulled off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Are you so determined to not take responsibility for your son that you’d call security on me?”

“He’s not  _ really  _ my son. I just picked him up from a junkyard and took him to a couple of parties.”

“Do you even know what he’s been up to? He started going to school, all on his own! He’s a Junior Woodchuck, who’s earned a dozen badges already! You didn’t just upgrade a cool toy you found, you’ve created a life, and you need to take some RESPONSIBILITY for it.” Gyro crossed the room and stood towering over Mark’s still-seated form. 

“I created a life? Hardly.” Mark pretended to flick a bit of dust from the shoulder of his hoodie. “I think you’re a little too emotional about robots, honestly, maybe you should...” 

“That robot… that  _ android _ , is running the most sophisticated AI that has ever existed, Mark! I checked. Boyd passes every sentience test in the book, and a few other challenges I threw at him just to see if he could. His cognitive abilities have always been advnanced. But he’s got complex ethics now. And emotions! Did you know he cried for three hours when I booted him up? His memories were a bit scrambled. At one point he said he missed his dad, and when I questioned him I realized he was referring to you!”

“Wait, it can cry?” 

“Yes! And by all rights he shouldn’t be able to! I built the chassis! I know the details of his original programming! You gave him more than just a new name, I know you did!”

“Ok, yeah, I added a few features. Fiddled with his code a bit to make him a little less eager to shoot people with his laser eyes. Look, why do you even care about this so much?”

“Because I know what it's like to be rejected by your own parents! And I'm pretty sure you know that too!” Gyro roared, slamming his fist down on the desk, knocking one of Mark’s empty coffee mugs to the floor. It shattered, and there was sudden silence between the two of them. Mark’s eyes had gone wide with fear, but also, maybe, a glimmer of guilt. 

Mark fidgeted with his hands, not speaking. Gyro stared at him, panting. Finally he met Gyro’s gaze again. “I’m sorry,” the parrot mumbled.

“Sorry for me, or sorry for Boyd?” Gyro straightened up and crossed his arms, 

“I-I reprogrammed him on a whim! I found a computer, I improved it. That’s what I do! Maybe if his original programming hadn’t been so advanced, my edits wouldn’t have put him over the edge into full sapience!”

“Oh, so this is  _ my  _ fault now?” Gyro began pacing in circles around Mark’s office. “Dr. Akita kept 2-BO after I graduated! I didn’t know what happened to him! I only saw him again last week when Huey dropped him in my office. He’s different now, and I’ve gone through all of the logs. He definitely became fully self-aware when you had him!”

“I was just having fun! I’m not ready to be a real dad!”

“You think I am? I took him in, once I realized he’d achieved full sentience, because it’s the  _ right thing to do,  _ Mark. I know your ethics are…  _ flexible _ , at best, but you have to understand me.” Gyro sat down in one of the chairs facing Mark.

“Do you think Della was _ready_ for triplets, when she realized those eggs were fertile? Do you think Donald was _ready_ to raise those kids alone when his sister was lost in space? Do you think Mrs. Beakley was _ready_ to take care of Webbigail? Or that Scrooge was ready to take in Donald and Della when their parents…” Gyro trailed off. “Scrooge even… he even took in me, in a way. Launchpad, too. He saw someone young and unmoored and he made them part of his family, more or less.”

Mark reached his hand out and touched Gyro’s arm. Gyro stared at the hand for a moment, then got out of his chair and pulled Mark into a tight hug. They held each other there for a few moments, feeling their agitated heartbeats slowing down together. 

Mark finally broke the silence with a dry snigger. “You know, when most couples accidentally make a child, this isn’t how it goes.” 

“I guess he is sort of ours, isn’t he? Yours and mine?”

“Your hardware, my software, mostly. A bit of Akita’s too, I guess.”

Gyro shuddered. “Ugh. I’d rather not co-parent with my old mentor, if it’s all the same to you.”

Mark laughed, then gave Gyro a gentle kiss. “Should we go tell Boyd… tell  _ our son _ about his new family arrangement?” 

“I like the sound of that.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Dr. Gearloose?” A voice piped up as a small, round face peeked around the door of the lab to Gyro’s office. Gyro allowed himself a small smile. He would never admit it to anyone, but he never really seemed to mind anymore when Boyd interrupted his work. Boyd was cautious and methodical most of the time, yes, but the little android also blossomed with more curiosity and creativity than Gyro would have thought possible. He turned around.

“What’s going on, Boyd?”

Boyd was holding up his phone. He’d been playing games in the other room for the past hour or so while Gyro worked. “Huey just sent me a message. He’s done with school for the day and wondering if I can go play?” The message on the phone’s screen also flashed across Boyd’s eyes. 

“Oh. Sure. If he’s coming from school, he’ll pass right by the Bin- you can tell him to meet you here, and then you can head to the manor.”

Boyd’s face lit up in a smile. “Thanks, Dr. Gearloose!”

The little parrot turned to go. “Hey, Boyd?” Gyro stopped him.

“Yes Dr. Gearloose?”

“You can… if you want… you can call me ‘Dad’. Or ‘Father’ or…”

“But your name is Dr. Gearloose.” Those big yellow eyes stared up at him.

“You call Mark ‘Dad!’”

“That’s his name.” 

Gyro sighed. That must have been the first thing Mark told the android to call him, and it had stuck. Sure, this was an…  _ unusual  _ family arrangement, but Gyro really was starting to think of Boyd as his child, even if he and Mark kept needing parenting advice from Mrs. Beakley, who was always the most patient with them.

“Mark’s name isn’t ‘Dad’. His name is Marcus Beaks. You could even call him ‘Mr. Beaks. If you’re that formal with me, why not him?” 

Boyd stared at him, blankly. Those eyes were a bit disconcerting, and Gyro made a mental note to see if he could get them to blink a bit more often the next time he upgraded Boyd’s hardware. Gyro put his head in his hands.

“Does it make you sad that I don’t call you my dad?” Boyd said finally. “I don’t want you to be sad. But I can’t call you  _ both  _ Dad, then how would you know who I’m talking about?”

“I--” Gyro stammered, but Boyd stopped him.

“I know! You’re a doctor, and he’s a mister! So Dr. Gearloose can be Dr. Dad, and Dad can be Mr. Dad.”

Gyro grinned in spite of himself. “Yeah, that works.”

He heard footsteps on the stairs coming down into the lab. Boyd turned around and waved cheerily at Mark, who had rolled in on his hoverboard carrying two large coffees and a small paper bag. “Hi Mr. Dad!”

“Hey sport,” Mark leaned down to ruffle Boyd’s hair, and handed him the paper bag. “Got you a cake pop.”

Boyd’s eyes got wider as he took the brightly-colored confection in hand. “Thanks Mr. Dad! Can I eat the stick too?”

“You’ll just burn it up like everything else you eat,” said Gyro, taking one of the coffees from Mark and giving his partner a quick kiss.

“Thanks, Dr. Dad! Bye, Mr. Dad! I’m going to play with Huey now!” Boyd’s eyes flashed as Huey sent him another text, and Boyd hurried up the stairs and out of sight.

Mark sat down on the edge of Gyro’s desk. “I can’t stay long- got another meeting at 5:00. But it was enough time to roll over and see how you two were getting on.” He sipped his coffee and looked up at Gyro. “So… we’re Dr. Dad and Mr. Dad now?”

Gyro chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “That’s what he came up with.”

“Well, you did earn that PhD.”

“And don’t you forget it!” 


	3. Chapter 3

“Look, all I’m saying is the corny special effects are part of the charm of the original.”

Gyro set down his miniature screwdriver and scoffed. “And I’m saying that the 1988 reboot is objectively better in every way. You’re right about the nostalgic quality, I suppose, but between the production values, the characterization, and the acting…”

“The bad acting is part of the charm too!  _ Trek of the Cosmos  _ isn’t  _ Trek of the Cosmos  _ without Major... Courage and…. His… Dramatic… Pauses.” Mark leaned back in his chair, idly watching the compiler at work. “Firmware is almost done syncing, by the way.”

“Great, I just have to finish attaching the waterproof casings around the USB ports.” Gyro clipped a final wire and then picked up an array of thin rubber rings. “But seriously? You liked Major Courage better than Swan-Luc LeCard? And here I thought I knew you.”

“I mean, Swan-Luc was a better Captain, sure. But not nearly as entertaining.”

“If you can call sneaking off at every opportunity to smooch the alien-of-the-week  _ entertaining _ .” 

“Hey! Some of those aliens were hot!” Mark flung his hands in the air with exasperation. “Remember that green lady? Mariah? Only girl I ever had a crush on.”

“Well, that just shows you have terrible taste in women.”

“Is my taste in men any better?”

“Your taste in men is  _ impeccable. _ Couldn’t have possibly chosen a more witty, intelligent, and handsome partner.”

“Nor a more humble one, apparently.” Mark smirked as he stood up and walked around the desk, planting a kiss on the top of Gyro’s head. “You need a hand with that last panel? Boyd should be back any minute.”

“Yeah- hold that transistor in place for a second until the sealant sets.” 

Gyro snapped the last panel into place and the two of them stepped back to admire their handiwork. “Do you think he’ll like it?”

“As far as I can tell, it’s what he wanted. Even if he didn’t think he could ask for it.” Mark squeezed Gyro’s hand as the elevator opened and Boyd stepped out into the underwater lab. 

“Oh, hi Dads. I didn’t realize you’d both be here! Wait.” Boyd stopped, staring open-mouthed at the contraption on the table. He walked around, appraising it from every angle. “Why did you build me a big brother?”

“What? No! It’s not a big brother! It’s you!” Mark stammered. 

Boyd’s eyes widened and there was a soft whirring sound as his cooling fans turned on the way they always did when he was processing a strong emotion.

“Me?” he gasped.

Gyro knelt down beside him. “Remember how a couple weeks ago, you asked about why the other kids at school kept getting taller?” Boyd nodded, silently. 

Mark squatted down at Boyd’s other side. “Well, we can’t make you grow the same way an organic child does. But what we  _ can  _ do is update your chassis every couple of years.”

Boyd stared at them. “You mean… I’ll be…” his mouth moved more, but no sound came out.

“Boyd,” Gyro asked, “How much active time have you logged? Not counting when you’re powered down.”

“Thirteen years, two hours, and fifty-eight seconds.” Boyd spat out the numbers immediately.

“Exactly! You’re a teenager, bud! And here’s your birthday present!” Mark pointed to the chassis on the table.

“Not only will you be taller, but you’ll also be completely waterproof, as long as you keep your panels clean.” Gyro stood up and started pointing out different features. “I’ve also upgraded some of the materials in your arms and legs- you’ll be a bit heavier and need more fuel to fly, but there should be considerably less wear and tear on your joints.”

“I’ve also added some firmware upgrades,” Mark added, pointing to his screen. “A couple of changes to your internal lighting system should save battery life, and you’ll be able to download information over wi-fi considerably faster.”

“And over  _ any  _ wi-fi network, not just a Waddle-owned one. Unlike those junk phones he sells.” Gyro smirked at Mark, who shrugged. 

“Hey, I gotta make money somehow! Otherwise how would I be able to give the very best upgrades to my very favorite son?” He ruffled Boyd’s hair.  “I’ve got a couple other mental upgrades, if you want them. Like dreams! I can set it up so that you’ll view random memories while you’re sleeping, more or less how organic kids do. And,” Mark lowered his voice a little, “I’ve got a whole puberty package if you want it.”

“Marcus! We agreed! No puberty yet!” Gyro’s face flushed red.

“It’s up to him when he wants it, honeyboo. Personally, I don’t think the teenage boy experience is complete without a couple of unfortunately-timed--”

“ _ Or,  _ we could just install a fully-functional adult system when he’s… y’know, an  _ adult? _ ” Gyro interrupted.

“It’s quite all right.” Boyd stared up at them, bemused. “I think puberty sounds dreadful, actually. I’ve read all about what organic kids have to go through. But I would very much like to be taller, and have dreams, and be waterproof! Oh, thank you so much, Dads!” Boyd jumped up, using his rocket boosters for just a second, and wrapped his arms around both of them. 

“No what do you say we transfer you over, and then you can surprise all your friends at your birthday dinner tonight?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The TV show they're arguing about at the beginning is based off the DT87 episode "Where No Duck Has Gone Before."


End file.
